One's Love is Forever
by yurisnow
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have a fight. See how Naruto coops with it and what he does. Will the two of them make up for their fight or not? One shot. NarutoXHinata - Complete


Naruto was walking down the street. He had just been fighting with Hinata. He didn't like it when they fought. Especially since they were engaged. It wasn't fair the way she was treated by her father. That was there whole fight, about her father. Hinata's father one of the meanest people he had ever meet. He was a bitch. He never let her do anything and the only reason they were getting married was because the Fifth Hokage had announced to the _whole_ village that he was the Fourth Hokage's son, Namikaze Minato. That's was another thing they had fought about. The fact that she was marrying the prodigy to the Fourth Hokage, the next Hokage.

He would have thought that Hinata would have been happy with that. Any other girl would have. Bu Hinata had to go off on him. She had liked him since they were little, since the Academy days. He didn't understand her right now. He needed to talk to one of his closest girlfriends: Sakura.

Naruto was about to walk into his apartment when he thought of Sakura. She would know what to do. Or rather what to say. Naruto walked all the way to Hinata's house and realized that he was going the wrong way. "Why here? Why did I have to walk here?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Can't stay away can you?" Naruto heard a women's voice. _Great, why did _she_ have to come out? _

"I wasn't coming to see, Hinata," Naruto said walking the other way with his hands in his pockets. "I was going to go see Sakura."

"W-what?" Hinata sturdier. He had told her the wrong thing. "Why are you going to see Sakura?"

"To catch up on old times and what she is up too. Nothing major." Naruto shrugged.

"Whatever." Hinata said walking away into her mansion.

Naruto continued to walk towards Sakura's house. He didn't know what to say when he got there and he didn't even know if she was home. Naruto finally made it to her house. He walked straight up to the door and paused before he knocked. He had never been scared to knock on the door before now. He would always talk to her whenever he had a problem. He didn't know what made him freeze. Naruto had never been like this before.

Right before he was going to knock, Sakura opened the door. She was wearing her usually pink clothes she wore after he had returned from training for two years with Jirayia. Sakura stood there with the door open staring at him. "Hey Naruto." Sakura said holding the door open for him.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Can I talk to you somewhere private?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Sakura asked once they got to her room. She then sensed Naruto's emotion. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked Naruto worried. "Did something happen to Hinata?"

Naruto sat there for a couple of minutes thinking about what to say. "You could say that."

"What happened?"

"We…got into…a fight…"

"What!" Sakura sat there shocked. She couldn't believe this. He and Hinata had been together since he returned with Jirayia, eight years ago. This couldn't be happing. They were about to get married for God's sake!

"We had a fight. You know how Tsunade announced to the whole village that I am the Fourth Hokage's son. She wasn't very happy that I had told her about it. She wasn't very happy that she was marrying the next Hokage and the Fourth's prodigy. In general, she wasn't very happy." Naruto said looking at Sakura's plain wall the whole time.

"What do you mean? She isn't happy that you're going to be Hokage?" Sakura asked. "Wait a moment… You're going to be Hokage?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Yeah." Naruto sighed. "I found out a couple of days before the whole village did. Tsuande told me not to tell anyone. Not even Hinata. So I kept that a secret."

"Ohh. Did you tell her that?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I told her everything Tsuande told me. She still wasn't very happy with me. I don't know why she was still mad at me. I must have done something before then."

Sakura sat there for a couple of minutes before she answered Naruto. "When's your anniversary?"

"Uhh…" Naruto sat there. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten all about their anniversary. "I'm so stupid! How could I have forgotten? It was yesterday!"

Sakura sat there laughing. Hinata had come to her right after their fight and told her everything. She already knew what had happened. Sakura let Naruto figure it out on his own. "There you go Naruto." Sakura said laughing. "That would make any girl made if there boyfriend forgot their anniversary."

It suddenly occurred to Naruto that Sakura might have known from the start. "Wait a minute. You knew didn't you? You knew from the very beginning!" Naruto yelled at Sakura.

"Yes I did. Hinata came to me right after you left her house. It took you longer to get here than it did her. Yes, I knew what you wanted when you came to the door." Sakura then paused thinking. "Why did it take you so long to knock on the door? You've never been like that. You either come to my window or knock right away."

Naruto sat on Sakura's desk chair rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know. I guess I was afraid that you wouldn't be able to help or you think I was stupid or something."

Sakura started laughing as soon as he said that. "I would never think that you were stupid."

"That's good." Naruto then paused thinking of something. "Hey Sakura…I need help with thinking of something for a present for Hinata. I think I'll buy her something nice and take her out for dinner. Will you help plan it?"

"Sure, Naruto. Now what where you where you thinking about…" Sakura said as the two of them started to make plans.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked up to Hinata's front door and knocked. He hoped that she would go with the plan. He and Sakura had planned the whole thing out. Where to go, what to wear, and everything else. He REALLY hopped that Hinata would go with him. Even though it was last minute and she didn't even know about yet.

Naruto stood there for a couple of more minutes before someone came and opened the door. It was Hanabi who opened the door. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could see Hinata, please, Hanabi-chan." Naruto said politely.

She stood there for a couple of minutes. She was probably wondering what he was wearing. Naruto had on a button down shirt with nice black pants on. Sakura had picked the outfit out of her older brother's closet. Her brother died two years ago and her parent could never throw away his clothes, so they kept them. This was perfect for Naruto because all he had in his closet was his black and orange jump suit.

"Yes." Hanabi then closed the door in his face and went and got her older sister. _Not a girl of many words now is she?_ Naruto thought to himself. By the time he was done thinking of what to say, Hinata was at the door.

"Hi Hinata-chan," Naruto said smiling handing her the flowers. "Do you want to go to dinner with me?"

Hinata just stood there with Hanabi behind her. Slowly, a smile crept up on her face. "Yes of course Naruto-kun."

"Okay. We can go now or you can change if you want." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll be right back." Hinata said closing the door, yet again in his face. Five minutes later, Hinata was opening the door and in a really pretty blue dress that went to her knees and showed her figure.

"Whoa, Hinata-chan, you look great." Naruto smiling at his finance.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Now where are we going for dinner?" Hinata asked as they walked down the street.

"A special restaurant."

"Okay."

They finally got to the restaurant and ate a nice dinner. They talked about a lot of things but neither of them talked about their fight. Finally, dinner was over and Naruto took Hinata to the park near the lake where Sasuke use to train all the time.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry for forgetting our anniversary. This whole night was to make up for it. I'm sorry. I even bought you a necklace." Naruto said taking it out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever received. Besides our engagement ring of course." Hinata said taking it from Naruto and putting it around her neck.

"I'm glad I make you happy Hinata-chan." Naruto said. By then they were sitting on the grass and Hinata was leaning against Naruto's shoulder.

"I love you, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered tilting her face towards his.

"I love you, too, Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered back leaning down and kissing his loved on like o other kiss they had before.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:** I hope you like this. It's something I thought of a while ago and now just decided to write about it. I know the restaurant part has no part what so ever but who cares. Hope you like.


End file.
